Son of Senju
by SoulKingonCrack
Summary: AU. Same characters, different interactions, different decisions. Senju because of Naruto's beliefs. Maybe Harem definitely NaruXHina, cancelled due to a need to rewrite. will but name of rewrite here once i have the first chapter up. Cancelled
1. The Beginning

Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 1: Beginning

When Naruto arrived at the cabin Mizuki-Sensei had told him about he walked over to it and leaning against the door slid down it till he was sitting. Naruto stared at the scroll until his laboured breathing returned to normal. Taking out a smaller scroll and a pencil and opened the scroll to examine all the techniques written inside of it. "Okay the first technique in here is...Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu...damn it. Well what else is in here umm lets see..Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu and Bunshin Daibakuha. WHY THE HELL DOES THIS TECHNIQUE SHOW UP EVERYWHERE I GO!"

Naruto screamed, calming down after a few moments of pointless ranting he copied down the instructions for the shadow shuriken and clone explosion techniques.

"Now let's see what else is in here," Opening the scroll up further Naruto found more writing on another section of the scroll, "Hmm looks like some kind of summon called Shiki Fujin, that looks difficult, hmm and 8 Inner Gates, increases physical abilities at risk of death...hmm maybe I can find a way around that. Last is Izanagi, cool you can turn yourself into an illusion, but oh you need to be an Uchiha, that sucks." Naruto quickly wrote these down then sealing the scroll up put the copy in his pocket. Closing the bigger scroll up he leaned it up against the cabin and then walked into the middle of the clearing.

Naruto brought his hands together into the dragon seal then concentrating on his body yelled out, "8 Inner Gates," and nothing happened. After trying this again a few times with different seals still nothing happened. With a scowl on his face, Naruto opened the scroll and looked it over again before sighing. "Damn it'" Bring his hands together into the Shadow Clone Technique seal Naruto started to work on that.

A few hours later Naruto stood there breathing heavily with a huge smile plastered all over his face, hearing something moving up behind him he spun around and looked up at an angry Iruka-sensei.

"Gotcha," Iruka-senseei said in a deadly whisper.

"Heh, about time nose-bleed, I've been out here for hours training." Naruto joked. "I only managed to learn one of the techniques on this scroll but with it I will pass for sure!" grinned an enthusiastic Naruto while he pumped his fist into the air.

Now confused Iruka looked him over as he thought 'he's been training, no wonder he's so exhausted. But what's he talking about graduating…..'

"Mizuki sensei told me about this scroll," continued Naruto eagerly, "he said if I learnt a technique from it I'd pass for sure".

"Naruto.." began Iruka, but he was quickly cut off by the sound of kunai flying through the air. He quickly turned around but wasn't quick enough to evade all of them.

He glared at a tree branch above them. "Why, Mizuki, Why do this to Naruto."

Mizuki stepped out of the shadows and snorted, "Congratulations Iruka, you were just too nosey, you have signed your death warrant along with the little akki."

Naruto could not believe what he was hearing. He started to panic until he heard Iruka talking to him, "Get away from here Naruto, don't let Mizuki get that scroll, he's using you to get it for himself."

Naruto was shocked, but turned around and started to run. Before he could make it beyond the cabin, Mizuki took out his shuriken and threw them at Naruto. Iruka saw the attack and tried his best to remove Naruto from its path but in so doing ended up with a few of them in his chest, shoulder and leg while the others missed and lodged themselves into a nearby tree.

"Why do you protect him?" sneered an angry Mizuki, "After all the things that this akki did you still stand by his side? Why do you protect a demon that your killed your parents?"

"Stop it Mizuki!" exclaimed Iruka, "You know we're not supposed to speak of this. It was made forbidden for a reason!"

Mizuki however continued on. "Naruto, do you know why everybody hates you, why everybody treats you so bad, and why nobody wants to be your friend? Listen well you little akki, twelve years ago the 4th Hokage didn't kill the Kyuubi instead he sealed it away!"

Naruto just stood there numb with horror . All the things that he had once thought were a coincidence were now being explained. He had always wondered why he was treated so badly, why he always suffered beatings on his birthday, which was coincidentally the day the Kyuubi attacked. No wonder all of the parents told their children to stay away from him. The Kyuubi was sealed inside of him.

He was distracted from his thoughts when he heard his other teacher shout out "Please Mizuki, stop it". But the cry fell on deaf ears as he continued on. "You were the one chosen to contain the Kyuubi, you are the Nine Tailed Demon Fox!"

'No,' thought Naruto, 'No if I really was the Kyuubi, I wouldn't care about Iruka or the Old Man so much.' Mizuki, seeing his chance took a fuma shuriken from his back and flung it full force towards the paralysed Naruto.

"Nooo!" shouted Iruka as he sped towards Naruto. A shadow blurred infront of Naruto and he looked up as something warm fell into his hair.

"Iruka-sensei why?" he whispered. "Why did you protect me?" Naruto was confused. He knew that Iruka cared for him as a student, but having never been shown such compassion he could not understand.

"I protected you because you're precious to me." He said. "You and I are a lot alike Naruto. We're both orphans, and pranksters. We both grew up alone and ended up seeking attention as the class clown. If only I'd seen it; how much you were hurt. Growing up alone, I would've helped you more because I've been in your situation. But I didn't and I'm sorry Naruto. From now on I swear to protect you Naruto, to help you as much as I can. Now, get out of here, run as fast as you can towards Hokage-sama and explain everything to him."

"No Iruka-sensei I won't leave you here alone!" said Naruto with tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

"Now look what you've done." Said Mizuki. "He thinks he is brave, the little akki thinks he can fight me" he laughed. "Why to you protect that akki Iruka?" asked Mizuki. "It killed your parents Iruka! Don't you hate that stupid fox for killing your parents and leaving you homeless?"

"You're right" replied Iruka, "I Hate the fox for doing that."

Naruto immediately broke down with his shoulders slumped. 'To think that I thought that he actually cared for me' thought Naruto. But hearing the next few words that were spoken by Iruka made him brake down even further.

"I hate the fox sealed inside of Naruto, but I can never hate him! He may not be the brightest student, and he may be clumsy and pull pranks but he's one of my precious people and one of the future Hokages of Konoha. He's Naruto Uzumaki, he was and never will be that fox.

"Whatever Iruka," said Mizuki. "I was saving you for after I killed the akki but I'm gonna be finishing you off first, so much for well thought out plans."

With that, he quickly removed a giant shuriken from his backpack and flung it full speed towards Iruka.

'So this is how I die' thought Iruka 'I'm sorry Naruto, I couldn't protect you.'

Naruto was amazed by the words that his teacher had spoken, and after hearing such a confession from his teacher he would rather die before he let him go so easily. Mustering as much strength as he could, he flew through the air and kicked the shuriken away When he landed, he stayed in a crouched position with his blonde hair overshadowing his face.

He then said "If you lay even one finger on Iruka-Sensei, I'll Kill You"

Mizuki simply laughed out loud and said "You and what army punk!"

Here was the dead-last of the academy threatening a Chuunin with death. The very thought was hilarious to him. What Mizuki failed to notice was the chakra burning the air around Naruto while he brought his hands together in a seal.

He still continued to taunt Naruto by saying, "Tell you what, I'll give you a chance before I kill you."

Naruto, not wasting anytime time said "Do your worst you bastard, I will send it back at you a thousandfold. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! With those words smoke exploded outwards from Naruto and continued to rush till even the trees all around them were covered in it, as it cleared it revealed a sea of orange.

As both beheld the extent to which Naruto had mastered the B-ranked Kinjutsu in the span of mere hours both had two very different thoughts running through their heads. Mizuki couldn't believe his eyes! So Naruto took advantage of the situation and said one word, "Charge."

After about ten seconds of agonized screams all that was left of Mizuki was a bloody pulp. Naruto stood there looking down at the injured Chunin, "No one hurts my precious people, if you ever try again I will kill you."

Iruka having had little time to process all that he had seen could only stare at the change in his student. Even though he had failed the graduation exam here stood a child who had truly earned the right to be called a Shinobi.

"Come over here Naruto" he said.

"Ok" laughed Naruto and ran over to Iruka.

"Close your eyes."

Naruto did as asked and closed his eyes and was about to ask what was the matter till he felt Iruka-sensei's hands against his forehead. "You can open them now."

"What…" Naruto was kind of confused until he saw that his teachers forehead was bare, and that he had Naruto's goggles in his hands, he gasped and reached up to stroke his new headband.

"Congratulations on passing Naruto, I expect great things from you" Iruka said. Naruto just stared at him for a moment before hugging Iruka.

"Iruka-sensei thank you!"

"Oomph" stifled Iruka as Naruto literally crushed him. "Easy there, we've got to get to the hospital and get this looked over okay."

"Sure thing Sensei" replied Naruto enthusiastically, "Will you be okay?" Iruka nodded and once he was on his feet stretched wincing from the various wounds covering his body. Reaching into his pouch he pulled out 2 pills once black one red and popped them into his mouth.

Chewing on them he said, "These are two types of pills Shinobi use in combat situations, the red one is a Blood Replenishing Pill that helps the body create more blood when a Shinobi loses a lot in battle, The black pill is a Military Rations Pill that replenishes one's stamina, chakra and nourishes the body. Now the blood pill can be dangerous because if your wounds have not closed up like mine then you will make yourself bleed harder and faster, got that?" Iruka explained.

"Sure, but sensei why are you telling me this?" Naruto said as they started up the path back to Konaha.

"You are a Genin now and having as much knowledge as you can will increase your chances of becoming a Chunin." Iruka finished explaining.

A short while later they reached the closest entry to Konaha and Naruto saw that the Hokage and some strange looking ninja were waiting for them. As they reached the doors the Hokage nodded to the leader of the ninjas and they all rushed over and started examining Iruka. When they tried to examine Naruto he pulled out a kunai and told them to back off. The Hokage seeing this walked over, "Naruto why won't you let the med-nin examine you?" Surprised at his reaction.

Naruto looked up at the Hokage with hard eyes, 'They can look me over after we talk old man." He said harshly. The Hokage understanding merely motioned the astonished med-nin to back off. Naruto looked surprised for a moment then looked down at the scroll in his hands and sighed, walking over he tried to hand it to the Hokage.

Looking down at Naruto the Hokage didn't accept it, "Why don't you look after that for me until we get back to my office okay, Naruto." Naruto looked surprised but just nodded and placing it on the ground and created 4 clones and handing it to them told them to keep it safe.

Walking over he sat near the Hokage until the med-nin were done with Iruka. "Hokage-sama Iruka-san is stable for now but we would like to take him back to the hospital for further tests." The head med-nin said.

"In your opinion can he made it to my office for a debriefing and then to the hospital on his own Kira-kun." The Hokage asked while still looking at Naruto who was studiously ignoring him.

The med-nin answered with an affirmative and with that the group split up, the med-nins heading to the hospital to prepare a room for Iruka, and the Hokage, Iruka, Naruto and his clones to the Hokage Tower. "Hey Old man why am I the one carrying the scroll back and why haven't I been arrested or something yet." Naruto asked quietly.

The Hokage looked down at the boy, "Three reasons Naruto, look around you, you may not have noticed but we sent alto of people out to look for you and therefore a lot of people know you stole the scroll. Letting you carry it back shows that you are here of your own accord that you are the one who brought it back. The second reason is that we are not sure if Mizuki was acting alone and Iruka and I need to be able to defend you at a moments notice. The third reason is I trust you with the scroll. The Hokage looked down at Naruto and smiled as he said this.

Naruto merely looked up at him surprise on his face, "Really, but how can you trust me I betrayed the village by stealing this." Naruto said painfully.

"From how I see it, you uncovered a traitor in our midst and apprehended him, you also proved to me that being a member of this villages protectors means everything to you and that you will do anything to reach that goal, and you protected your Sensei without a second thought against an opponent that you had no reason to believe you could beat." The Hokage explained. "Tonight you proved that you are a person befitting the title of Shinobi, a human being worthy of that headband on your forehead." the Hokage finished quietly.

Naruto looked at the Hokage in awe for a second before lowering his eyes until his hair hid his face. He was quiet until they reached the Hokage's office. When they entered the office he dispelled the clones and taking the scroll placed it on the Hokage's desk, he seemed to consider something then grimaced and reaching into his pocket removed the scroll he had copied the techniques down onto and placed it beside the original before sitting down in one of the chairs.

The Hokage walked around his desk and picked up the scroll, turning around he returned it to its place on the wall behind him. Turning back around he noticed the other scroll Naruto had placed on his desk, picking it up he glanced at Naruto before he opened it, looking at the gibberish inside he shot a confused glance at Naruto, "What is this Naruto."

Naruto laughed at the look on the Hokage's face before he answered, "That is the copy I made of the original scroll."

Looking back down at the gibberish again confused him even more, "Really then why does it look like you have handed me a scroll of gibberish?"

Naruto laughed again, "Old man you're the Hokage, can't you recognize cipher-text when you see it?"

The Hokage looked at the scroll again and tried to decrypt it using the ciphers he new from working with the ANBU over the years but none worked. Admitting defeat The Hokage looked up at Naruto and said, " I'm impressed I can't crack it, so how do you decrypt it."

Naruto smiled, "Can't tell you prankster's secret." Naruto said proudly. "I made that code up myself for getting out of trouble I am not about to tell the guy in charge of the village and my teacher how to decrypt my work." By the time he was finished Naruto had become serious.

"If that is the case Naruto why did you give this scroll to me?" Naruto lowered his head avoiding The Hokage's eyes for a moment before looking back up.

"After what you said about trusting me, it felt wrong to keep it." he replied sadly.

The Hokage looked down at the scroll in his hands coming to a decision but before he acted on it he looked through it in every way possible looking at it from every angle before deciding that it was a good decision, if a risky one. "You said you came up with this cipher by yourself?"

Naruto started to nod but stopped, "Well I used some of the books at the library to get a general idea of how ciphers worked," he admitted.

"And you are sure you are the only one who can decrypt it," The Hokage asked.

"Well I'm the only one who knows how it works," Naruto said. The Hokage looked back down at the scroll then handed it back to Naruto. The boy's eyes bulged before he accepted it carefully, "Why are you giving this back to me Gramps?"

"2 reasons Naruto, the first is I do trust you with it, though there are some conditions you will need to adhere to," Naruto nodded he had guessed there would be. "Second considering the the Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu is a forbidden technique that kills most who use it, and you not only used it but created a thousand clones, I believe you may be able to find a way to use the techniques in that scroll in the same way. All I ask is that you talk to me before you use the 8 inner gates or the summon, okay?"

"Um sure no problem, considering both said that you will most likely die using them I have no problem coming to you about those." Naruto said shakily.

"Yes those two I would advise you wait a few years till you actually use them." The Hokage advised Naruto. "but I have no problem with you working on ways to figure out a way around their faults as long as it is theory not practical testing okay." Naruto nodded.

"What are the conditions?" Naruto asked quietly.

"Don't worry they are simple, first IF you have anything written down at home that has to do with decrypting this cipher-text I want you to either bring it to me or destroy it preferably the latter. Second you are to keep this scroll with you at all times while in the village and are to make no copies of it or share what it says with anyone. Third when you are outside the village you are to bring it straight to me before you leave, this scroll contains knowledge that I only give to you out of trust and the potential you possess Naruto." the Hokage finished, looked at Iruka, "DO not think I have forgotten about you Iruka-kun, do you have anything to add I know everything that happened tonight through my Tōmegane no Jutsu but even I can not read the human mind." The Hokage joked.

"All I ask is that you stand by my decision to make Naruto a Genin and allow me to head to the hospital because my wounds are catching up with me." Iruka had sat down during the lengthy conversation and was now having some trouble standing up.

Ringing a bell on his desk the door opened to reveal a ANBU standing there, "ANBU-kun could you please escort Iruka-kun to the hospital they are prepared for his arrival." The ANBU agent nodded then helped Iruka out o the room closing the door behind him.

"Now Naruto I think it is time we moved onto happier matters, like your reward'" the old man said enthusiastically.

"Um, what reward?" The old man laughed again

"Like I said you uncovered and apprehended Mizuki the traitor and you also returned the scroll to Konaha so I believe that would count as two missions both about B rank considering Iruka would have died without you, so that is 400, 000 ryo for you." Naruto just sat there blinking, shocked at the amount of money just given to him.

"Th-thank you Hokage-sama!" Naruto stuttered out.

"You deserve it you know." he said. "And now there is one last thing to do tonight, I think it is time that I told you who your parents were."

* * *

Not to fussed about getting reviews, I planning on finishing this fanfic but I am an essentially lazy person so I can not guarantee it, umm don't flame my work I started writing this for fun but now I've decided to write it as how I think the series should have worked out. I may put translations out later but again lazy person, I will try and post at least once a week but **again**, I am very lazy and have trouble writing for any great length of time.

I also have exams next week so ya, even greater chance of no chapter out. On OpenOffice this is almost a full 7 pages long, I was kind of inspired for this chapter so it may be a one time deal.

THANK YOU FOR READING.

Anyways got some complaints akki means demon or devil, gaki means brat so ya look it up before you go after me.


	2. Knowledge

Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 2: Knowledge

Naruto froze, "What did you say Old Man?"

"I said it is time I told you about your parents," Sarutobi repeated.

"You knew?" Naruto exploded out of his chair, "You knew this entire time and never TOLD ME!"

Sarutobi smiled sadly, "I knew them for a long time, they were my friends."

"HOW DARE YOU YOU KEEP THIS FROM ME!" As Naruto yelled this the air around Naruto started to shimmer.

"Calm down Naruto," Sarutobi said, "Your parents had alot of enemies, I had to wait till you were old enough to be able to defend yourself before I could tell you, until tonight you were not ready for this information." Sarutobi barely got this out before blue chakra exploded out of Naruto and flowing like flame threw him into his chair and caused him to skid across the room to slam into the wall behind him. Sarutobi could only watch in horror as Naruto's pupils turned to slits and his clear blue eyes turn a burning red.

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!" Sarutobi tried to get out of his chair but Naruto focused on him and he was slammed back into it. The door behind Naruto slammed against the wall as 4 ANBU Agents rushed into to see a Raging Naruto, before they could rush in the Hokage signal them to back down, before they could disagree with that Naruto's raging chakra threw them out the door to land in a heap outside in the hall. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA EHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO WONDER IF OTHER PEOPLE ARE RIGHT WHEN THEY TELL YOU YOUR PARENTS ABANDONED YOU BECAUSE YOU WERE NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR THEM! TO WALK DOWN THE STREET AND LOOK AT THE PEOPLE YOU ARE PASSING AND WONDER IF ONE OF THEM IS YOUR MOTHER OR YOUR FATHER! TO HAVE PEOPLE THROW ROTTEN FOOD AND BROKEN GLASS AT YOU AS YOU PASS THEIR HOMES! I HAVE RECIEVED NOTHING BUT BEATINGS AND DEATH THREATS ON MY BIRTHDAY SINCE I WAS BORN! MY BELONGINGS STOLEN, WHAT WAS MENT FOR ME TAKEN! MY TEACHER TRIED TO KILL ME AND THE ONLY HOME I EVER KNEW THREW ME OUT! I AM DONE I AM SICK OF BEING TREATED AS A DEMON FOR NOT BEING SEEN AS HUMAN! THEY WANT A DEMON THEY WILL GET ONE!"

Sarutobi could only stare at Naruto in shock as everything he had been put through came to light, he had never realized it had been that bad, He had known the boy was shunned but not like this. Then the home comments clicked and a cold rage overtook him and spread around him translating into a killing intent that seemed to reach Naruto inside his pain filled rage. Naruto watched as the Hokage's face hardened and as that killing intent reached him he knew if he did not run he would die.

Looking up at Naruto Sarutobi was amazed as the boys eyes first returned to blue then their slits returned to normal. When the last of the blue flame-like chakra finally disappeared Naruto started to back away from him fear radiating from him with with an intensity similar to the chakra that filled the room only a moment ago. Finally realizing that his rage was terrorizing the small boy he turned away and focused on dismantling it until when he turned back around he was no longer leaking killing intent and though his face was still grim he did not look ready to kill anyone. This change surprised Naruto and Sarutobi had to rush forward to catch Naruto as the boy collapsed, exhausted from the chakra that had enveloped him only a minute ago. Putting the boy in his chair he walked out of the office and soon the ANBU agents were kneeling in front of him apologizing for the intrusion.

"you did nothing wrong" he said simply, "Now I will need you in a few moments so please wait out here until I call for you." Turning around he walked back into the room and saw that Naruto had woken up and was staring at him embarrassed. Walking around his desk he sat down and just looked at Naruto.

"I am not going to apologize or take back anything I said but...i am sorry you had to see me lose control like that," Naruto said quietly.

Sarutobi simply asked, "That explosion of chakra, has that happened before?"

"You mean that force that threw you and the ANBU around?" Naruto replied. " No I have never experienced anything like that before."

"Yes, hmm did it feel any different then other times to used chakra in class?" Sarutobi asked worrying the seal had broken.

"Yes and no, it was the same as my chakra but I have never used so much like that before I felt like I could have demolished the entire building when I lost control their if only I knew how." Naruto said with a worried tone. "Does it have to do with the fox?"

"I believe you when you say that it was you chakra, I could only feel the fox's power in your body, not the chakra that was pouring out of your body, don't worry Naruto the 4th was a seal master his work with not be undone that easily." Sarutobi looked down at the small child for a second before asking his dreaded question. "Naruto I need specifics, I need to know everything the village has been doing behind my back." Naruto looked up then averted his gaze embarrassed.

"No." he said simply.

"Why not?" Sarutobi asked confused.

"I shouldn't have said as much as I did, I don't want people looking at me and seeing only the bad things that have happened to me." Sarutobi smiled at Naruto as he said this.

"Do not worry Naruto I will always see the the wonderful prankster who never fails to make me laugh even when though I have to act responsible for appearance sake." Naruto looked up at him in surprise before smiling brightly.

"Well I guess I can tell you then, but only if you swear you mean that." Naruto waited for him to swear it. "Well its has been going on for a long time, the store owners sell me crappy goods for high prices, Mizuki would take me aside in class to teach me different stuff then everyone else when we did practical stuff, the orphan matron threw me out 3 years ago saying she didn't have to take care of a worthless creature like me anymore."

Sarutobi eyes widened at the last one, "Why didn't you say anything Naruto?". Naruto shrugged and mumble something about how people saw him.

Naruto looked up in surprise, " You mean you didn't know about any of this?"

"Naruto I've been getting weekly reports from the orphan matron for years keeping me informed of your health and life there, I got one just this morning." Sarutobi pulled it out and showed him the report.

"So you don't know that I am living in an apartment building on the other side of town?" Naruto practically yelled.

Sarutobi looked at Naruto confused, "What, why are you living there?"

"Well it took me about 6 months of living on the street and stealing the checks I finally remembered she was getting for keeping me before I could find someone who would let me rent an apartment. And it was all I could afford with the allowance I get every month.

A little bit of anger started to leak out of Sarutobi again, "Naruto your allowance is substantially larger than what other orphans get, you should have been able to rent an apartment building in the nicest part of town and still have enough to buy groceries and cloth twice over."

"What are you talking about I only get about 50 000 ryo a month." Naruto asked confused. Naruto watched as the Hokage struggled with himself for a moment then he picked a little bell up and rang it. Instantly 4 ANBU agents appeared.

"Weasel-kun you are to go to the locked room on the 2nd floor and retrieve a scroll there for me using this key, guard both with your life. Dog-kun you are to awaken Ibiki and Anko and take them with you to arrest the orphan matron then take her to the interrogation centre, Bear-kun you are to go to the records room and collect the war orphan's allowance records and all of Naruto's records then meet with Weasel-kun and bring them here. Hawk-kun I wish you to take this letter and have enough copies made to be sent to every household in Konaha. Now go and do not falter in these tasks." With this all for disappeared with puffs of smoke. Sarutobi took off hi hat and robe and revealed that underneath he was wearing ANBU pants and a long sleeve over-shirt. Walking over to the window he turned to Naruto and motioned him to follow, he noticed with surprise that Naruto no longer looked tired. "Well while they are doing that we will be going to your apartment to gather up your things and bring them here. Until this those situation is figured out you will be living with my family here, okay Naruto." Naruto nodded shock spreading across his face.

Putting his foot on the window sill The Hokage looked down at him, "So who will make it to your apartment first? The Professor or the Next Hokage hmm?" and with that they were away running over the rooftops, running along the Shinobi highway.

* * *

Sorry for the wait I had this stored on my usb stick and I got corrupted twice and then my pc crashed and deleted half of it the 3rd time I typed it out. I know the fact that with pure chakra Naruto was able to pin the Hokage and ANBU down but remember that Naruto's chakra reserves are enormous th Hokage was caught unaware and plus the fact that he is past his prime. Also realize that this is how I want it to happen so unless you have a constructive suggestion I like then this is how its gonna be.

Big thanks to Jnottle, geetac, buzzbumble and T00STr00ng for being the first reviews I have ever had.


	3. Confrontation

Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 3: Confrontation

As Naruto and The Hokage ran across Konaha one thought kept running through his mind 'MY APARTMENT IS A MESS.' The greatest ninja he knew was racing him to his apartment and he was worrying about this. Naruto pushed it from his mind and continued watching the Hokage's movements trying to figure out how the older man could jump even farther then he could, after 5 minutes of fruitless observation he decided to just try to beat the old guy there so the race was on.

A short time later Naruto jumped down onto the walkway outside his apartment and whooped he'd beaten the old man here, he was the greatest. "What took you so long?" Naruto spun around to see the Hokage leaning beside the door to his apartment. Walking over Naruto opened the door and stumbling around in the dark lit some candles. The old man looked at him with a questioning look.

"They cut my power off at night." he stated simply.

The old man looked angry for a second then took out a scroll and wrote something on it sticking it back into his pocket. Reaching into his other pocket he pulled out another scroll and lay it on the table. "After we sort through everything and decide what we are taking put it on top of this scroll." Naruto looked down at the scroll blankly but just shrugged and created 3 clones to help them sort everything. As he went into his room and started to put his orange jumpsuits on the table the Hokage stopped him. "Only keep the pants and the blue shirt you wear underneath you can use those when you train."

"What will I wear when I'm doing other stuff then?" Naruto asked as he happily threw the orange coats into the corner.

"Tomorrow you and I are going to work on getting through to the shopkeepers who have been tricking you for years, we can go shopping while we do that." The Hokage answered. A mischievous smile spread across Naruto's face when he heard this.

"We're gonna pull pranks on Konaha?" He said slyly. Sarutobi felt sweat running down him face at this, he could vividly remember some of Naruto's more outspoken pranks, Painting the Hokage Monument, stealing all the toilet paper in Konaha then the next day he unravelled it all and covered Konaha in toilet paper. H vividly remembered that one because before they could clear it all it had started to rain.

"I guess you could look at it like that, but I will be the one tricking the shopkeepers and you will be watching and pointing out people you remember being horrible to you." The Hokage said hastily.

"Okay," Naruto turned around with a smile still on his face and continued sorting trough his things. As they sorted Sarutobi would occasionally tell Naruto to throw essentials out when he saw the shape they were in.

"How do you expect to be a ninja with weapons like these Naruto?" Sarutobi said holding up a kunai with the tip snapped off."

"I can't afford new weapons so I have to scavenge and buy broken ones then try to fix them," Naruto said simply. Sarutobi growled angrily, old and broken weaponry was all donated to second hand Shinobi stores to be given out for free to people who could actually fix them. Sarutobi just collected up all of Naruto's weaponry and realizing that not even one of the items had probably ever been usable tossed them into the garbage pile.

An hour later they had a very small pile on top of the table and Naruto had started looking for a box to put all of it in. Sarutobi smiled and holding his hand above all of it slammed his palm against it saying, "Fuu!" With a puff of smoke everything disappeared into the scroll. Rolling up the scroll Sarutobi threw it to Naruto. "All of your stuff is in there hold your hand on top of the seal release some chakra into it and pull your hand up saying 'Kaihou.'" Naruto pocketed the scroll and stared at the Hokage in awe. "Naruto have you not seen something like that before?"

"Well, yes but only little things like a kunai or a shuriken, can you seal a lot of stuff in a scroll?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Well the more you want to seal the more complex the seal must be, the simplest storage seal you can make would be able to carry about 20 kunai." Sarutobi said as they walked out the door. Naruto pulled the scroll out of his pocket as they made their way back to the Hokage Tower and surprised Sarutobi when he said.

"Does the seal have to be on a scroll?" Naruto asked as he pocketed it again.

"No but whatever you are making the scroll out of must have chakra imbued into it a and ink is the easiest and most common seal medium except maybe blood but those seals are usually very special and do a distinct job." The Hokage explained. Taking a risk he added, "You know your Father was a seal master, some of the things he did with seals still confound your researchers today." Naruto nearly fell into an alley they were jumping over when he said this but regained his balance.

"I'm still waiting for you to tell me who my parents were old man." As Naruto said this he felt like his heart was being sawed in two he had always hoped they were still alive and had often daydreamed about what a reunion with them would be like but now that dream would never come true.

"I have something back in the Tower for you that will explain everything, it is for you from your Mother and Father. Now you said that your monthly allowance was small so I am going to have my lawyers and accountants working to figure out how much you were losing out on as well as figure out how much the shopkeepers were tricking you out of okay but it will take a while." When the Old Man was finished he was practically growling and Naruto laughed at this.

"You don't have to you know." Naruto said when the laughter subsided.

"Yes I do, you deserve none of the treatment you have been through and this is only one small part of what is your due, it is also justice, a lot of people are going to pay for the crimes they have committed against you." The Hokage said as they jumped through the window back into his office. Sarutobi walked over to his desk and rang the bell. "the 4 ANBU agents walked in and reported that there tasks were complete leaving the reports and the scrolls on the desk they left the office.

Sarutobi picked up the scroll and handed it to Naruto, "Your Father gave that to me the night he died, I am going to take you to your room then come back here and go through all this paperwork. I will talk to you about what is in the scroll tomorrow morning okay." The old man came around and putting a arm around his shoulders walked him to his room down the hall then left.

Naruto stared at the scroll in his hands then sat down on the bed in the room to the left and taking a deep breath opened it up to find a letter from his father.

_Dear Naruto, if you are reading this then it means both your mother and I died sealing the Kyubi into tonight. Or we are reading this laughing our heads off at the fact that the infallible 4__th__ Hokage thought he would fail to defeat some silly demonic fox. Not very funny I know but all humour aside I do not know how much you know or how old you are but I am your father and my name is Minato Namikaze Yondaime Hokage of the Hidden Leaf. I do not know if you hate me for what I may be forced to do to you tonight but, I cannot ask any other person to make this sacrifice. If we are indeed dead then you will be without my protection and I will not be able to keep you safe from my enemies. This scroll is very special your mother and I have spent 9 months making it for you intending to give it to you on your 6__th__ birthday so that you would have the choice of being a ninja or not, (Your mother wanted to get you a chefs hat so you would have options.) This scroll has everything you will need to become the best ninja you can be it has books written by your mother an I combining our knowledge to create the best collection of our clans techniques so that nothing would be lost. Inside are books solely written on Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Fuinjutsu and Kinjutsu, and Kenjutsu. It contains training tools and training schedules and also the key to the Namikaze compound so that you will have somewhere nice to live. I have also included two of my special kunai and all of my research into the Hiraishin no Jutsu inside in case you find my technique useful. Well your mother is beating me over the head so that she can have her turn at this scroll so this is goodbye for now but know this a part of us will always be with you._

_Dear Naruto, since your Dad already explained everything I'm just going to get to the point. I am your mother Kushina Uzimaki, and the first thing I must tell you is that We love you with all our hearts. I do not know how you are feeling as you read this but know this we gave our lives to give you life, and though I hope you never are faced into a situation like ours I hope that you can one day find someone you are willing to do the same for. If you feel like we abandoned you I know there is nothing I can say except that I love you very very much and wish I could be there to hug you and tell you how wrong you are. This village is a very special place and many have given their lives to protect it and though it may mean leaving you behind we must do the same so that you will have a place to grow up in. None of what has happened or will happen is your fault and if you do not believe that then I hope that one day you will. Now down to business I have also made my contribution to this package, inside you will find enough food stored to feed you for a month while you follow the training schedule we have created for you, I felt that you should be given then chance to say that you miss your mother's cooking if the worst should happen. I have also included my families swords that Minato has actually altered to use with his Hiraishin no Jutsu in battle you can cover the seals up if you do not wish to use his jutsu but they will server you as well as they served me. I have to go now the Kyubi will be here in a few short hours and we need to give this to your godfather Jiraiya so that he can give it to you when you are ready to receive it, We love you very much._

_ Minato Namekaze and Kushina Uzimaki Konaha's Yellow Flash and Red Hot-Blooded Habanero._

Naruto stared down at the tear stains covering the scroll in his hands as he added new ones to them. Before rolling it up he noticed the seals along the bottom of the scroll and resolved to check them out in the morning. He placed it on the table beside the bed and lay down trying to process how much everything had changed over the last two days but was so exhausted that he fell asleep almost immediately.

A few moments later he opened is eyes and realized something was wrong, he was no longer in the room. Looking around he realized he was in some kind of broken down sewage plant. Looking around he finally became aware of a huge cage that completely dominated the wall in front of him. Naruto moved closer to it and realized the entire cage/wall was actually a door being held shut by a piece of paper at eyes level that had the word seal on it, he could see that a seal was radiating out from the designs around the word that continued off the paper and covered every since bar of the door. Looking at the paper he realized with a cold flash where he was, looking up he glared defiantly at the darkness beyond the bars, "I know your there Nine Tails, and I know you probably want to rip out my guts or something but I want to ask you something. As Naruto stood there watching two burning eyes appeared each easily as large as him, as he watched fire rushed from those eyes forming the 9 Tailed Fox.

As he moved closer to the bars Naruto realized he could feel the fox moving around in the cage, could feel the swish of tails through the air, the feet stomping through leaking water, the head that had to duck to avoid the ceiling. Finally the fox lowered its head down to his level and stared at him. "**WHAT DO YOU WANT KIT." **the fox rumbled.

"Why, why did you have to kill them?" Tears fell anew down Naruto's cheeks as every dream of seeing them again burned away in his mind, strangely the water in his mind seemed to grow deeper and the little light available dimmed.

"**DO YOU THINK I CHOSE TO DO IT, FIRE COUNTRY IS MY DOMAIN I MADE MY DEN HERE YOU WERE ALL UNDER MY PROTECTION. I WAS FORCED TO DESTROY YOU." **The fox said unhappily.

Naruto stared up at the fox in shock, with the sense that seemed to allow him to sense everything in this place he could tell the fix was telling the truth. "Who forced you?" Naruto asked amazed that anyone could control the behemoth in the cage.

"**THAT ACCURSED ANCESTOR OF YOUR RIVAL, MADARA UCHIHA TOOK CONTROL OF MY MIND TO KILL THE WOOD USER AND DESTROY HIS VILLAGE BUT MADARA FAILED. NEARLY 70 YEARS LATER HE RETURNED AND CAUGHT ME AGAIN BUT YOUR FATHER STOPPED HIM AND RIPPING MY ESSENCE IN HALF, HE AND YOUR MOTHER THEN SEALED MY SEALED MY YANG ENERGY IN YOU AND TOOK MY YIN ENERGY WITH THEM INTO THE BELLY OF A DEATH GOD." **The fox sounded actually sounded like he respected his parents as he talked about them.

"It just occurred to me but why are you not ripping me in half right now?" Naruto asked not scared at all but still curious."

"**THIS SEAL ON THE GATED HAS TWO FOCUSES, THE PAPER LIMITS MY ABILITY TO CONTROL MY CHAKRA OR AFFECT YOUR BODY, IT ALSO REGULATES THE AMOUNT OF MY CHAKRA THAT MIXES WITH YOURS. THE KEY UNDERNEATH IT KEEPS ME CAGED AND STOPS ME FROM COMPLETELY POSSESSING YOU. BUT I DON'T THINK YOU HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT THAT." **The fox said thoughtfully, he looked down at Naruto and happiness seemed to radiate from every hair on his body.

"Why do you look so happy and why do you say I don't have to worry about you possessing me." Naruto asked curiosity burning in his voice.

"**I HAVE BEEN IN HERE FOR 13 YEARS KIT THOUGH I EXPERIANCE EVERYTHING YOU EXPERIANCE IT IS NOT THE SAME AS FINALLY HAVING SOMEONE TO TALK TO, PLUS YOU TREAT ME NOT AS A MONSTER BUT AS A EQUAL. YOU ARE NOT COWERING IN FEAR YOU STAND THERE STRAIGHT AND PROUD. PLUS I HAVE SEEN YOUR PRANKS AND THE FOX IN ME LOVED THEM, SPECIALLY WHEN YOU TEEPEED THE ENTIRE VILLAGE." **Naruto and 9 Tails laughed at this and all the stress drained from Naruto as he once again felt the truth in the fox.

"So what did you mean by that seal limits your ability to affect my body, you sound like you have experimented already." The fox suddenly looked away shifting on his feet.

The fox deflected his question before answering, "**DO YOU KNOW WHY WE TAILED BEASTS ARE SEEN AS NOTHING MORE THEN BEASTS, WHEN WE ARE HOSTLESS WE ARE GO MADE WE ARE MADE OF PURE CHAKRA AND IT IS AGONY TO EXIST LIKE THAT. I HAVE AFFECTED YOUR BODY Naruto, I HAVE WORKED VERY HARD TO TRY AND KEEP US ALIVE."** As he said this He held his hand up an opened it revealing a golden ball of energy in his fist.

"What is that." The fox looked at him sadly as he said this.

"**THIS IS ABOUT 3 YEARS WORTH OF YOUR LIFE ENERGY, I HAVE SPENT 13 YEARS SIPHONING THIS FROM YOUR BODY TO MAKE YOU SMALLER DUMBER AND SLOWER THEN EVERYNONE AROUND YOU, I HPED TO MAKE YOU LESS OF A THREAT TO THOSE AROUND YOU BY DOING THIS BUT I FAILED AND WHEN I TRIED TO RETURN IT THE SEAL STOPPED ME IT SEEMED TO THINK I WAS TRYING TO INJECT MY CHAKRA INTO YOU." **Naruto could only stare in shock as he beheld his own life energy. Then a calculating look appeared in his eye.

"You said that you will never seek to possess my body?" Naruto asked carefully.

"**YES AND NO, I WILL NEVER DO SO WITHOUT YOUR PERMISSION, WHICH DOESN'T MATTER ANYWAYS SINCE I DO NOT HAVE THAT MUCH CONTROL, WHY DO YOU ASK?"** The Kyubi looked down at Naruto curiosity now burning in his voice.

Naruto worded his next question very carefully, "How else could you affect my body if the seal was gone?"

The Kyubi's ears perked up. **"I COULD RETURN YOUR LIFE ENERGY TO YOU AND ALSO INCREASE ALL YOUR SENSES TO RIVAL A NINJA DOG'S I COULD GIVE YOU ACCESS TO ALL MY CHAKRA THOUGH YOUR BODY WOULD NOT BE ABLE TO HANDLE THAT KIND OF POWER FOR A FEW YEARS THOUGH IF I KEPT A SLOW CYCLE OF IT RUNNING THROUGH YOUR BODY YOU WOULD ADAPT FASTER I SUPPOSE. I COULD ALSO MADE YOIU HARDER TO KILL BY MAKING YOUR BONES HARDER. I COULD DISPELL GENJUTSU CAST ON YOU AND HELP YOU CAST NINJUTSU SO POWERFUL YOU COULD TAKE OUT A KAGE, I CAN COMPLETELY WITHDRAW MY POWER TO INCREASE YOUR ABILITY TO CONTROL YOUR CHAKRA." **Naruto's ears visibly perked up at this and he inched closer to the seal.

"So you would rather stay here then free yourself from my body?" Naruto asked skeptically disbelief colouring his voice.

"**THERE IS ONLY ONE WAY FOR ME TO EXIST IN THE MATERIAL WORLD** **WITHOUT SUCCUMBING TO THE INSANITY BUT THAT WAY WILL NEVER BE OPEN TO ME IT WAS LOST LONG AGO." **The Kyubi said sadly.

Naruto walked up to the seal and looked at it hard before making a decision "I'll make a deal with you, I will remove this seal but you must swear to help me protect anyone I deem worth protecting, you must lend me your power or contain it within your self when I say to and with your help I will figure out someway to return the rest of your essence to you.

"**YES I SWEAR IT, I SWEAR ON GOD HIMSELF THAT I WILL NEVER BETRAY YOU!"**

The Kyubi screamed this in joy and as Naruto felt truth ring out throughout the world that he had come to understand was his mind he ripped the seal off of the door. When he did this the ball in the Kyubi's hand flared and started to slowly dim.

"**IT IS DONE I AM BOUND NO LONGER, BY THE TIME YOU RETURN TO YOUR SCHOOL AS A GRADUATE ALL OF YOUR LIFE ENERGY WILL BE RETURNED TO YOU, BUT KIT UNDERSTAND RETURNING 3 YEARS OF LIFE ENERGY IN ONE MONTH IS GOING TO HURT." **The Kyubi cautioned.

Naruto shad started to walk away preparing to leave his own mind but stopped and looked at the Kyubi with eyes that could freeze the underworld. "And understand this if you ever double cross me, I will throw you down and crush you with my bare hands." With that Naruto faded away and was soon sleeping quietly.

The Kyubi chuckled, "**I BELIEVE YOU KIT, STRANGE AS IT IS I BELIEVE YOU." **

**Poll on my profile important for next chapter.**

**Thanks for reviews, the scroll/lettr from parents was fing hard to start and the kyubi conversation went as planned my kyubi is not a evil sadistic bastard, so accept that and move on.  
**


	4. Conversation

Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto. My Naruto is better though.

Long note for readers as end.

* * *

Chapter 4: Conversation

When Naruto woke up the next morning he felt like he had been thrown through the Hokage Monument. Looking around he gingerly reached over and picked up his parents scroll, looking at the seals on the bottom he read them out. "Food, Books, Swords, Hiraishin Kunai/Book, Gear, Key" Naruto placed his thumb on the seal with gear underneath it and injected some chakra into it, with a puff of smoke a letter and a bunch of rolled up ninja wraps appeared, what was even stranger was that they were covered in gold designs. Naruto picked up the letter and opened it.

_Dear Naruto, these Ninja wraps were designed by your mother and I the single big roll wraps around your stomach and lower chest while the other two pairs are to be wrapped around your hands and arms, and feet and continue up your legs. These wraps are very special, they are training weights that you channel chakra into to make heavier to increase your weight therefore your body has to work harder and you build up strength and speed faster, I do not know how your chakra levels will fair with you being the Kyubi's host they could be overwhelmed by his presence in your body or they could have sky rocketed to deal with his presence so you will have to experiment .The great thing about these weights is that they also increase the weight behind your attacks, the wraps themselves become heavier. Most training weights do not increase in weight they usually cast a ninjutsu that increases the gravity for the wearer. These weights also store the chakra you channel into them and when you reduce the weight you get that chakra back. To release the chakra stored in them just focus on them and instead of pushing chakra in pull with your mind your chakra will instinctively return to your body. Well that is all for this part of the scroll I hope they serve you well._

_ Love, Mom And Dad_

Naruto stared down at the letter for a moment with a lump in his throat before putting it down and rolling up with pant legs and taking his shirt off he put all the weights on and was happy to see they had thin silvery buckles on them. When he was done he focused on the wraps on his arms and injected the smallest amount of chakra he could into them, he felt every part of the training set get a bit heavier and so he did it again then started moving around amazed at the fact that each wrap seemed to be connected somehow. Naruto had just put his shirt and coat back on when someone knocked on his door and took him to the Hokage's Office for breakfast.

After breakfast the Kyubi pulled him into his inner world for a moment, the change was slightly disorienting, "**Naruto I need to speak to the Hokage."** The fox said urgently.

"How do we do that?" Naruto asked confused.

"**Just touch him I will do the rest." **Naruto looked around surprised to see that he was aware of the office again.

"Old Man can I show you something?" Naruto asked nervously.

"What Naruto?" The Hokage asked, "Is it those bandages you are wearing?"

"Oh, no these were in that scroll you gave me they are for training." Naruto said quickly.

"Well what is it then?" Sarutobi asked patiently.

Naruto simply walked around the desk and touched the Hokage's forehead, they instantly appeared in Naruto's mind. The Hokage jumped back and stared at Naruto, "What did you do?"

Naruto simply pointed to the left, "He said he needs to talk to you." Sarutobi looked to the left and nearly had a heart attack as for the first time in 13 years he saw 9 Tails. But he relaxed when he saw it was in a cage. Turning around he started to examine the cage when he noticed that at the centre of it there was a patch of metal on both doors that was cleaner and looked like it had been covered up. Fear raced through Sarutobi as he ran forward forming a seal before attempting to slam his hand against that spot to fix the damage done before it was to late. Before he could though he felt killing intent explode all around him and a iron grip seized his arm and through him away from the cage so hard that he put a dent in the wall when he collided with it.

Sarutobi looked up expecting to see the Kyubi ready to slash him to ribbons but was shocked to see Naruto standing there looking extremely pissed off. "What the hell are you doing old man!"

"Naruto you have to get out of here the seal is broken, I have to repair it!" Sarutobi said as he tried to get up. Naruto looked at him and smiled.

"What you mean this seal?" And instantly the seal appeared in his hand. "This is my mind old man, I rule here, I tore it off last night."

"Naruto how could you, with the seal gone the fox will destroy Konaha!" Sarutobi searched frantically for a way out until what Naruto said next shocked him into stillness.

"If he knows what's good for him he won't." Naruto smirked again. "This is my mind I am a God in here, isn't that right buddy." Sarutobi couldn't believe his eyes when Naruto called the 9 Tails buddy.

"**Yes if it came down to a battle here Naruto would win, though out in the real world I would win, I am the same in here as i am out in the real world kit, but here Naruto** **is telling the truth if he can imagine it, it can happen here." **The Kyubi explained chuckling at the Hokage's reaction to all this.

"Anyways I am going to go explore while you guys talk." and with that Naruto walked out of the room and left Sarutobi with the fox.

"What do you want Fox?" Sarutobi ground out.

"**See this is why I like Naruto and have sworn ****on god himself that I will never betray him. Naruto looks at me and see's an equal not a monster"** Sarutobi could only stare at the fox as he said this.

"How do I know you are not tricking the boy?" Sarutobi argued.

"**Remember what I said about Naruto being a god here, well part of it is that no one can lie to him here he can sense it when someone tells him the truth or if they lie to him."** The Kyubi said defending himself

"Why would you even want to stay here?" Sarutobi asked.

"**That is not why I had Naruto bring you here,"** The fox said annoyed. **"I had him bring you here because there is an enemy Konaha has long forgotten who may come after Konaha again soon."**

"Who?" Sarutobi sat down against the wall that throw had hurt.

"**Madara Uchiha,"** The Kyubi said, **"And before you say the wood user killed him it is not true, before Madara fought him he sought me out to control me for the battle and in attempting to take me over he discovered the secret to true immortality."** Sarutobi could only gape at the fox. **"We chakra beast are immortal because our chakra is our life force and in attempting to take me over he was able to find the secret of how to make it work there, unfortunately he survived that encounter with my mind."** The Kyubi said sadly.

"What do you mean?" The Kyubi looked at the door fora moment before continuing."

"**A chakra beasts mind is so tied to their chakra and is so complicated that the mortal mind is destroyed trying to understand it. Madara somehow avoided that and only went mad. he developed a split personality the Madara Uchiha your history books know and Tobi a happy go lucky persona that holds almost all of my knowledge and is able to control me while Madara is in control of their body."** the Kyubi sighed,** "if you face Madara in combat and Tobi takes control get out of there, you may be able to take Madara but no only a perfectly synchronized host and chakra beast could hope to match Tobi."**

At the moment Naruto walked into the room, "What happened Naruto?" the Kyubi asked with concern colouring his voice.

"Something's wrong with this place, I only got through about 3 rooms before it got to dark to go any further." Naruto complained. Sarutobi looked at the Kyubi interested in the answer to.

"**You have been through a lot of pain and suffering in your life Naruto and it has affected your mindscape, but do not worry it is improving before you yelled at the Hokage last night this place was completely flooded and pitch black." **The Kyubi said.

"Well can I fix it faster?" Naruto did not wait for an answer, he just closed his eyes and brought his hands together in front of him, as he concentrated the entire room disappeared and they floated in light, suddenly the were standing in the Hokage's office.

"Hmm Naruto you seem to have taken us out of your mind," Sarutobi laughed.

Naruto laughed harder, "Nope come on I will show you." Naruto grabbed the old man and suddenly they were looking up at the Hokage monument which had now changed to include Naruto's face along side the 4th Hokage's. And sleeping on top of the Naruto's stone head was the Kyubi.

"**Mhhmm I like this." **the Kyubi mumbled. A moment later and Naruto was pulling his hand away from Sarutobi's forehead.

"Awesome huh?" Naruto said with a grin.

* * *

So I am sorry this chapter is short but Writer's block has me pinned and is beating my face into the pavement so I thought it would be better to get something up for the awesome people who have reviewed this series.

Also I need to say that the whole stick to canon idea I had is probably gone as of now, every time I plan something out it is producing way different results then canon, yes there will be chunin exams but the fights won't be the same which changes the arena part of the chunin exams which changes the invasion which changes the Sasuke retrieval ark which changes the time skip chapters I am planning on writing...etc,etc,etc.

Also my Naruto is turning out to be a powerhouse, like kick Gaara's ass powerhouse and I really want to go ahead with this character development but...well I don't want to create another super saiyan Naruto fan-fiction, I have good reasons for his superpoweredness and there are restrictions to his superpoweredness but it still worries me, so while I try to figure that out the release dates may become farther apart I will try for 1 every 2 days but my schedule is about to become very busy so I will lose even more time to write.

Thank you for all of the reviews I also would like to suggest some of my fave fanfics who I have drawn great inspiration from.

The Changed Naruto - .net/s/5152412/1/ After Failing to bring Sasuke back. Sakura hit Naruto and re-opened his wound in the Hospital. Naruto goes on his training trip with Jiraiya. NaruHina. Strong Naruto.

The Yellow Maelstrom - .net/s/4567840/1/The_Yellow_Maelstrom -Shortly after failing the graduation exam, Naruto steals the forbidden scroll and finds a scroll addressed to him inside. Armed with it, he will strive to become the best as his heritage is revealed to him and he rocks the Shinobi world. - abandoned but picked up by .net/u/1068404/ - Blazing Demon TOP FAVE, this fanfiction inspired mine

I will suggest 2 every release.


	5. Home Law

Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto. My Hinata is better though.

* * *

Chapter 5: Home Law

"I guess so." Sarutobi said as he tried to recover from the experience of seeing Naruto's face on the Hokage Monument let alone the Kyubi relaxing on top of it. Trying to distract himself he continued, "Well I suppose we should get a start on your shopping."

"Umm ya about that could we wait until I am assigned to my team? I am expecting about 3 years worth of growth in the next month." Naruto said embarrassed.

Sarutobi's cheek started twitching, "Why?"

"Well the Kyubi has been able to see everything going on around me since he was sealed in me so when he realized I was getting no protection from the villagers braying for my blood he did the only thing he could think of he made me smaller, weaker, and dumber by syphoning off part of the energy that helps me grow, now that he can act freely he is reintroducing it to my body as well as making me tougher to kill and increasing my senses to an animal level." Sarutobi's face hardened at this, "So I don't think buying a whole new wardrobe is smart since they probably wont fit tomorrow, so I was thinking I will wear my clothes until they don't fit then go buy 1 set of training clothes whenever the old pair don't fit anymore."

"What about the bandages?" Sarutobi asked still confused about them.

"Oh, they were in the scroll they are training weights." Naruto said happily.

"Oh there was stuff in the scroll?" The Hokage was genuinely surprised that the 4th Hokage had planned that far ahead.

"YA my mom left me swords and I got some kunai from my dad. Oh and books on different Shinobi fighting styles oh and a key for a house or something." Taking out the scroll Naruto released the seal on the key. After the usual puff of smoke dissipated They could see that a key and a letter had appeared, Naruto was surprised to see Jiraiya's name on it. Taking the key and the letter the old man opened the letter and read through it. "So, what does it say?" Naruto asked angrily. Sarutobi looked up surprised.

"Why are you angry Naruto?"

"I know Jiraiya is my Godfather and it pisses me off that in my scroll from my parents that there is a letter for him. Isn't it the Godfather's job to take care of his godson if anything ever happened to the parents? Where was he when they died, why have I been alone for 13 fucking years." By the end Naruto was shaking trying to reign his temper in.

"He-" Sarutobi did not get a chance to finish.

"No. He can tell me himself, if he ever shows up he can see the result of his actions." Naruto said coldly.

Sarutobi sighed, he knew why Jiraiya had not been able to adopt the boy but there was nothing he could say that could repair the damage. "Well now that we have the key how about we go grab your things and stop by your house." Naruto looked very confused by this.

"I don't have a house." he said blankly as the old man smiled.

"Yes you do this letter is a will and a request that you be given the Namikaze Compound and be told everything a home owner needs to know about protecting their property, In this village though there are really only 3 major rules that you need to know right away. One is that if anyone should break into your property and attempt to harm you or steal anything you have the authority to deal with them however you wish."

"However I wish? Like I could beat them to within an inch of their lives?" Naruto said jokingly.

"Yes or you could kill them, this is actually really important because you are the container of Kyubi and you will have a lot of people trying to break in, this will cause a lot of problems fro you Naruto. Any will see this a sacrilege remember very few people know you are the 4ths son." TheHokage replied seriously.

"What are the other two?" Naruto asked sadly. He just wanted to be left alone in peace.

"Well the second is unrelated but kind of obvious, take care of your property, don't let it turn into a blight upon the village. The third is a little known law that is very important, when you throw things away no matter what it is you forfeit all rights to that item no matter what it is so do not be a fool and accidentally throw out this scroll or something equally important to you." Naruto shot up in his seat upon hearing the third rule.

"Wait anything? Does that include scrolls? Like clan jutsu scrolls?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Well. Yes if they threw it out then they have forfeited any right to them but the clans are not that stupid." Sarutobi said confused as Naruto jumped up and danced around the room.

Five minutes later they were inside Naruto's old apartment having on the way grabbed everything from his room at the Hokage Tower. Naruto was currently pulling out bag, after bag, after bag of jutsu scrolls from under the floorboards, hidden panels in the ceilings and behind a false wall in his closet. Sarutobi could only stare wide eyed as scrolls from every single clan in the village appeared. "When I got kicked out of the orphanage I had to basically live off whatever I could find so I went dumpster diving, and it turned into a habit that never stopped for the last 3 years I have gathered any scroll that I could find, I never used them because I was afraid if anyone found out I would get in trouble. But now that I know I can study them safely and now that I have the scroll from my parents and access to somewhere I can study in private I should be able to create variations that work for me, right?"

"Naruto, umm I am going to have to call a council meeting about this." The Hokage said blankly, "We have never had anyone collect so many scrolls of one clan, let alone all of them. You won't be in trouble as long as you can prove that you are telling the truth."

"They will never believe me remember I am the monster that killed their precious hero." Naruto said in a panic.

"We have a clan that can look at your memories to prove you are telling the truth we will have him examine your mind to prove your innocence." Sarutobi explained trying to calm the young blonde down.

"Oh well nothing to it then." Naruto said calmly.

30 minutes later they were in the large council room in the Hokage tower as the final members filed in, which included the clan heads and elected members for the non clan Shinobi of Konaha and the civilian council made up completely of elected members by the civilians of Konaha. When they had all settled down The Hokage stood up and immediately dismissed the civilian side of the council with a, "Why the hell are you guys here I said it was Shinobi business!"

Once the last of the civilian council had filed out Sarutobi once again turned to the Shinobi Council, "Naruto Uzimaki has brought a problem to my attention that must be addressed today, you all know who he is and the treatment he has had to endure because of the prejudice in this village. It has been revealed that 3 years ago he was kicked out of the orphanage and for a short time was forced to live on the streets. And do you know what he found while looking for food and clothing in your refuse?" Sarutobi turned and beckoned Naruto forward, Naruto placed a storage scroll on the table and released all of the scrolls out of it. As the clan heads examined the scrolls from their seats looks of horror and anger started to spread across the council.

"THIEF!" One of the clan heads yelled. Shukaku and Chouza through twin death glares in the man's direction before turning back towards the Hokage.

"He is not a thief," Sarutobi said coldly, "He found these in all of your refuse bins, Clan Secrets thrown away where any of Konaha's enemies could have found them. Are you people insane do you realize that because of your clan's idiocy the trouble we could be in right now, our strongest fighter's could have become useless on the battlefield with these in enemy hands!"

"So he is still a thief, he took them from our property and he should be punished." The man from before yelled.

Sarutobi smiled, "No he I not a thief, as soon as these scrolls were thrown out the clans forfeited any right to them, They now legally belong to Naruto. The uproar at this was actually quite amazing. "SILENCE! IT is only because Naruto has spent the last 3 years collecting these from the garbage bins around Konaha that we are safe he is a hero in my eyes and deserves to keep them. Now since I know some of you will decide that stealing them back and probably beating Naruto within an inch of his life is a smart idea I have brokered a deal with Naruto as to what will happen to the scrolls in the immediate future." A few Shinobi refused to meet his eyes as he said this. "Naruto has agreed to return the scrolls after he has recorded everything that is on them so that you may dispose of them safely." This created another uproar as the clan heads yelled that the secrets would still be out there for anyone to grab. "I was about to say that Naruto has also agreed to copy them down in a cipher he has developed for such tasks." A few snorts echoed throughout the room at this. "You should also realize that I have looked over this cipher and could not decode it no matter what I did." This left quite a few clan heads amazed as the rest looked at Naruto suspiciously.

"How do we know he is telling the truth! He could have stolen them from our compounds!" The Clan head yelled again.

Naruto chose now to speak up, disdain laced through his voice, "Are you saying that a 10 year old was able to break into your clan's compounds and steal your clan scrolls that should be in my opinion the most heavily guarded thing in your homes? Wow that is really sad, Hokage-sama explain to me again why I failed 3 times at the academy if these guys believe that a failure like myself could do this?"

Sarutobi nearly fell of his seat laughing at the looks on the Clan Heads faces after Naruto's rant. "Nicely said Naruto but I know that will not appease some of you so Naruto has consented to a probe of his mind if Inoichi would agree to perform it." Inoichi sighed but stood up and walked over to where Naruto was sitting.

Naruto looked up at him and reached up to stop his hand for a moment, "I have consented to this search but stick to my memories if you stray from them I will not guarantee your safety." Naruto's eyes were like glaciers as he said this, but he let go of Inoichi's hand and taking a deep breath entered his mindscape as Inoichi did the same.

* * *

Sorry about how short this chapter is, I felt it best to get something out to you guys after not posting anything for 6 days. A combination of an increase of shifts at work my sister moving in and taking over my computer, writer's block and Pokemon HeartGold has resulted in me being completely useless, and I apologize. Now for my next 2 recommendations:

The Sealed Kunai - .net/s/6051938/1/ What if something made Naruto the dead-last that everyone sees him as? What if he really wasn't as weak as he seemed? The true Naruto, unleashed upon the shinobi world! AU Story starts at Invasion of Konoha arc and continues onwards.

Naruto One Man Team - .net/s/5669723/1/ After graduating from the academy, Naruto starts to reveal his true self. Won't everyone be surprised at what the 'demon' can do?...Powerful Naruto - NaruXHarem - Saku/Sasu/Kiba bashing - Rated M for language, violence and adult themes.

This is my all time fav story this thing reads like a novel and if the author is not writing for a living the world is missing out.


	6. Truth Sorry guys important note

Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, cause if I owned it, it would be way better.

Please read note to end it is important!

I am really sorrty to say that I am not going to continue writing this fanfiction, I have been really busy with work I just got a second job and have had no time off to write, so I have been planning ahead, setting the entire story up so that I can just type it down when I got the time, an I realized that I was going to have a kage level Naruto by the time the timeskip happened which with how this story was going to progress was about 3-4 months, also it was turning into a perfecthappyplacemess, that is a really bad story in my opinion

Now before your email me with death threats cause I am such a bastard for doing this there is an important thing for you guys to know, I am not giving up on my idea for this fanfiction I just need some time to fix the mess this story has turned into so when I get some time off which I don't expect for a minimum of 2 weeks I am going to try and post the rewritten chapter as a separate story which should be about the length of the chapters I have already posted. Then I will try to start posting on a more consistent schedule.

I may be getting a laptop in the next few weeks so that will hopefully speed up my ability to type my chapters out as I usually get bursts of inspiration while out of the house and by the time I get home I just want to kill my PC because it is slowly dying and corrupting everything I type.

I once again apologize for this though I realize I don't really deserve it.

* * *

Chapter 6: Truth

Once Inoichi had entered Naruto's mind all he could do was stare in shock at what surrounded him. He had spent his entire life exploring minds trying to find that one piece of information that would solve a case or to help a victim find some peace after the suffering they had been through. And in all that time he had never seen anything like Naruto's mind. All minds shared a few very distinctive traits, the first was that your lifestyle would always effect how it appeared to an observer, the second was that the mindscape was small and complex, the biggest he had seen was the 3rd Hokage's mind which had been the property the the Hokage Tower stood on. The person's intelligence and outlook on life also effected the detail and substance of their mindscape, a week willed person's mindscape was very insubstantial and easy to break, and usually the bigger the mindscape the weaker the mindscape.

Looking around him Inoichi was amazed at the detail and strength of Naruto's mindscape, he did not understand how Naruto's mindscape could be so large, he had never seen a mindscape with this much detail let alone the size of Konaha.

"So like what you see?" Inoichi spun around to see Naruto sitting on top of a horse sized fox with his legs crossed, he then noticed that said fox had 9 tails. To say Inoichi had a fit would be an understatement. As Inoichi backed up into a wall gibbering like a little girl Naruto was trying to figure out why he was gibbering like a little girl.

* * *

This is what I had written before the shit hit the fan with work and my realization that my story was shit. IF you want to adopt this story I have no problem with it as the only real similarities between this and my fixed version are Naruto's powers, and that it is a harem.

Some of the ideas I had if you wish to use them are:

Sasuke never get curse mark and is kidnapped rather then leaving of his own free will

Hinata replaces sakura on team 7

Sakura becomes a genjutsu specialist with medical skills

Kakashi actually teaches them stuff

Naruto eventually retrieves 2nd half of kyuubi's chakra

Naruto with rinnegan – with an awesome explanation as to why

gaara's seal is fixed/replaced

All I ask is you mention me in summary or 1st chapter as a contributer to story.

If you want any more info just message me and I will answer your questions.

Got a new story out basically a sequel to the rewrite for this story but i have not written the rewrite no passion for it so check it out.


	7. AN

Seriously what the hell are the owners thinking this is a FANFICTION SITE, we write based off of material that has violence and sex in them, if we are not allowed to include wither of those what the hell are we writing fanfiction for anyways. I mean come on people use your brains, all you are going to accomplish is psissing off your customers whether they be authors or readers. Anyways I copied this off another author pass it along.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

SoulKingonCrack


End file.
